1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless connection technologies between diverse network groups, and more particularly, to a method and system for wirelessly connecting diverse Ad-hoc network groups.
2. Related Art
In the conventional Ad-Hoc technology, every node of a network group may, by using a dedicated wireless network card respectively, connect with each other so as to form the Ad-Hoc network group. However, every Ad-Hoc network group is independent from each other and diverse Ad-Hoc network groups can not connect with each other. Therefore, how to resolve the connection problems between diverse network groups under Ad-hoc architecture has become an issue needed to be resolved.